TORN: The Next Generation
by Just Plain Pain
Summary: So Alex and Nico have grown up and now are raising two kids on their own. What will happen when Alex and Nico go on a quest for Hades and leave Jackie and Nick behind with a certain war god. Find out if Jackie can keep out of trouble with a certain boy? Will Alex die on this dangerous trip? Loyalties are tested, love is stretched, suspense is imminent.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So I finally have the first chapter up. I know some of you that read this before i had my account hacked have been waiting for this so here it is. Thirteen years later. **

**Dylan: Just post the stupid thing already**

**Me: Oh shut up.I'm still giving them info. Anyway. Check out Complete and Utter Randomness. There will be some short storied going up soon. watch for that and enojoy the chapter.**

**Dylan: She doesn't own any of Pjo or Mr.**

**Me: Oh duh. I totally forgot. Why do i keep doing that?**

**Dylan: yeah why do you?**

**Me: Oh would you shut up so i can post the darn thing?**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Torn II

Chapter 1: Jackie's POV

"Dad!" I called and grabbed my machete and armor. "Come ON! Its about to start!" My dad ran out and threw on his shirt. For a twenty-seven year old demigod he was in good shape.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." He pulled on his boots and stood up. "Where's your brother?"

"Dad." I whined. "He's seven. Why does he get to play Capture the Flag? You didn't let me come until I turned thirteen three months ago."

"Because I can't very well leave him with Hades or Ares while your mother is away on business now can I? Now get going." He went to grab Nick/

"Come on!" I ran toward the woods and joined up with Claire and Anna. "Sorry. I'm here. Where's our team set up?"

"Ares, Hephaestus, and the Big Three are blue which means you are with us. Athena and everyone else are red." Claire said. "Not fair numbers, but the skills are pretty matched." Anna commented.

"Hey. We're here." Dad Said and put on his sword. "Man, I'm getting too old for the." He said and Percy came over.

"Nico, if you're old, I'm ancient." Percy greeted my dad. Being 31 Percy still had it. Six-pack and everything. I know he's married to Annabeth. My mom used to tell me that two weeks after she married Nico, Percibeth became married."

"So where is Alex?" He asked.

"She had a little business to take care of." My dad said. Percy nodded. "She should be back tonight."

"Hey." Annabeth strolled up and kissed Percy." So you ready to have you're Asses kicked?" She smiled. "Hey Jackie. Nice to finally meet you."

"Oh yeah. Percy told me you were up on Olympus overseeing the finishing touches." I smiled.

"She was goen for almot a year." Percy said and pulled Annabeth close. "Thought I'd almost die." She started making out until Shannon, their daughter, came toddling up.

"Jackie, Jackie!" The little five year old came running up with a fake sword and armor. "I be on your team!"

"Hey Shannon!" I knelt down and straightened the helmet on her hair. "That's be great, Shan. But you know what? I have a quest for you. Very top secret, hush-hush type. But fist I need to know if you're up to it."

She stood straight and saluted.

"I whispered it in her ear and her small face lit up. "Now you can't tell anyone, Okay?" I put my finger to my lips. "Sh. Now get. Your quest awaits."

Shannon scurried off and I stood up. Percy groaned and took a gold drachma out of his pocket.

"Thank _you._" I took it and put it in my pocket. Annabeth just stared at me. "Long story.

"Campers! Places!" Chiron shouted.

We all hurried off in different direction. "Jackie, keep your brother close." Dad shouted after me and I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, Nick." I spread my thirteen-foot wings and pushed down hard, feeling them collect air and lift me off the ground.

I loved my wings. They were brown but faded into my secondaries that had black snaked in. They were beautiful.

Nick joined me in the air. He and only and Eight foot wingspan. His were mostly brown but his secondary feathers were a darker mahogany.

"Come on." I shot toward the other side, dodging chariots and arrows. I dropped down to their flag and took down six campers. Just as I had my hand on the flag the horn blew. "Damn it!" I took Nick and Met my dad back at the creek.

There stood Annabeth, holding the flag, looking smug.,

"Red team wins!" Chiron announced and looked down at me. "now every one head to the fire for the sing along!" He put his hand on my shoulder and nodded to my dad. Nick toddles behind us as we made our way toward the big house.

* * *

"Chiron what is this about?" Nico asked as we walked into the Ping-pong room.

"Why must there be something wrong for me to talk to you?" Chiron asked calmly.

Dad gave him a look.

Chiron sighed. "Fine. You're father wants a word but he can't reach you and we don't know why. There must be something wrong."

"I can't leave Jackie and Nick here."

"Why not?" I asked. "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself, and Nick. Mom was on her own at eleven. I'm thirteen."

Dad sighed. "How many times must we go over this? You are not your mother and just by the small part I know you will never go through what she did. Now you will stay with me until I say otherwise. Got it?"

I crossed my arms ad mumbled. "Got is"

There was a knock at the door and my mother walked in. "Hey. What'd I miss?" Her wings were still out, cooling off from no doubt a long flight.

* * *

**So I'll have the next chapter up as soon as i can. -Please R&R and i will update sooner! also all of you who wanted Nico to get "something" that made him more like Alex... YOu know what i'm talking about. Anway. You're gonna get your wish just keep your peaches _in the bowl. _I will get back to you as soon as i can. And feel free, anyone, to give me some ideas for the story or a new one. Pm me. If you don't have an account you can reach me also at Justplainpain so thanks and I hope you'll review.**

**R&R?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! so the second Chapter it totally up! wahoo!**

**Dylan: You really need to stop saying totally. you say it on your Fb too**

**Me: Yeah... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... anyway. soeaking of Face to the book. I have an acount there is the site on my profile or you could totally just search JustPlain Pain (yes no space on first word) cuz I'm the only one! *waits as dylan crossed his arms* Dylan? are you going to do the diclaimer like always?**

**Dylan: I don't know. I'm still mad at you guys.**

**Me: Well get over it. The Dylan's Face story was not my Idea. It was St. Fang of Boredom's. (if you don't know who she is STOP LIVING UNDER A ROCK AND LOOK HER UP!) And they were extremely funny. *puts the bag over Dylan's head. Good. Not no more authors will die. **

**Interesting Fang: (if you don't know who i am go to Pain's profile and look under Screwed up clones) yeeah! I love that one!**

**Me: I know right?**

**Dylan: Can we just post the darn thing!**

**Me: Meh meh meh meh meh mehmehmeh! don't need to be so bossy. Sheesh.**

**enjoy...**

* * *

Ch2: Alex's POV

"Mom!" Jackie hugged her and smiled. "Where were you? We got our butts handed to us by the Athena cabin." She pouted.

"Annabeth still at it, huh? You met Percy yet?" She asked her.

"Yes and their daughter Shannon."

"Good those are the people you want. I hope Nico showed you the ropes while I was away?"

Nico nodded and kissed her. "Everything go okay?"

"Define okay. If you mean I'm still alive and didn't kill anyone than yes, it went perfect." She smiled and kissed him again. "So what's up?"

"Hades is having problems and I need to go."

She groaned.

"But it will only be for a little while. Two three days tops." He said.

"Nico, you stood up to your father once for me. Now stand up for yourself. Tell him you have your own life now. You can't keep running to him every time he needs his shoes tied."

"I know, I know. But he's an all powerfull god that would squash me without hesitation. Plus he's my father. I have to."

"Well I have another meeting with a big cooperation and the Flock tomorrow."

"Take me." Jackie interrupted. "Dad can take Nick and I can go with you. Come on, Mom," She whined. "I want to go with you."

Alex shook her head. "No. Absolutely no. Uh-uh. No way. I will not risk the government knowing about you too. I already have people in congress fighting to keep _me _out of a government issued cage." She said.

Nico took her head in his hands. "Alex." He said. "It's okay. It's only for a little while. You can protect her can't you? It's just a meeting."

She took a deep breath. "Fine. But if anything goes wrong come straight back to camp. Got it?"

They all nodded.

"Okay then. Tomorrow we'll leave."

* * *

Alex woke up screaming in the middle of the night.

"Alex! Alex! It's okay! I'm here. It's okay." Nico took her into his arms and held her close. Thank the gods Jackie and Nick were in the Ares cabin that night.

She laid there, shaking as Nico held her. "The flashbacks are getting worse. So is the pain." She whispered and looked up at him. "I'm scared Nico. What if my expiration date is soon?"

"It's okay. I'm here. You're not alone. I've got you." He rubbed her back. "And you don't know you even have an expiration date."

"But still. What if If breaking down? From what Fang tells me, Max is having the skull-splitting headaches again."

"Well they we'll just have to make the best of the time we have." He started kissing her neck and rolled on top of her. And for a beautiful moment, they were fourteen again.

* * *

**okay so short chapter. Sorry. I was running low on time. Anyway. i hope you enjoyed it because it gets better.**

**Dylan: No it doesn't**  
** *pain waps him* Ow!**

**Me: Shut up! yes it does! Go back to your corner!**

**R&R?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wahoo! I am on a roll man! Third chapter. anyway. I will have Giants and Romans and Birdkids, Oh My! up soon so watch for more info on that. I will also have Get Him To The Greek... Or is it Roman? up as well. That one is a little wacky, just a caution. Anyway. Take it away Dylan!  
**

**Dylan: She doesn't own any of this  
**

**Me: Enjoy!  
**

**...  
**

* * *

Ch3: Jackie's POV

"Jackie." I woke to my mom whispering my name. "Get up. Time to go." I stood without question and silently pulled on some boots. I grabbed my pack and head out after my mom.

we took to the sky and headed south to DC.

"For three hours we flew in silence. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. "So what's the meeting about?"

"A press conference." She said plainly.

"You said something about the flock? Do I get to meet them? I remember you used to tell me stories about them. I'm so excited!" I rolled and came back up beside Mom. She didn't look too happy. "Mom? What's wrong?"

"Jackie." She started. "I've done my best to raise you normal-ish. You go to school, you have a house. Besides the wings you had more than I ever did. The reason I didn't want you to come because I don't want you exposed to anything I had to go through at your age. And you being ¼ Ares and ¼ Hades makes it all the more difficult.

"But what I want you to promise me is that for the next few days you'll behave and to go all rebel on me? Please behave. I'm asking you not to do anything unless I say so. This is the government and I still get the jitters. So just this once, please, please do what I tell you?" She sounded nervous and scared.

My mo was the toughest person I knew. If she was nervous I should be terrified.

I nodded and coated on an updraft. "I promise."

"Thank you. Now. You hungry?"

"Are you kidding?"

She smiled and we angled down toward a small town.

* * *

We landed at a fast food place and stepped inside. Mom obviously thought it was safe and we made our way up to order.

"Six cheese burgers, two sprites. What do you want?" She asked.

"Four hamburgers, two cokes, and an apple pie thing." I said. The cashier looked at us funny.

She looked at mom and her forehead creases. "Hey! You're Alexandra Rider! The spoke woman for animal and human rights! I'm a huge fan." She shook my mom's hand and everyone started clapping. My Mom turned and waved at everyone then turned back to the cashier.

"Make that to go please." She smiled and pain, then we headed out.

* * *

"I never knew you were _that_ famous." I said. "What all have you done?"

"Once people found out about the School and Itex, the government took over and everyone went nuts. Boycotting certain things, forming protests against Itex. It's amazing what people can do with a little motivation." She looked over at me a smiled. "Come on. I want to show you something." She angled and quickly lost altitude.

I fallowed and landed next to her. "Where are we?" I sat down across from her in the grassy clearing of a patch of woods. She had her wings out, letting them cool off so I did the same.

She sat Indian style with her eyes closed. I waited for a while and finally opened my mouth to ask what she was doing but she beat me to it.

"Listen." She said.

"To what?"

"The world, nature, yourself. Listen." She took a deep breath and exhaled. "Nico and I used to come here before I had you. We would sit and listen, meditate, sometimes talk. Other times we would—"

"Oh gross mom!" I wrinkled my nose.

She chuckled. "Nature does strange things to a person. Now _sh!_" She scolded.

I closed my mouth and sat quietly. Eventually I closed my eyes and tried to listen. All I heard was the grass blowing, leave rustling, nature sounds. I tried to concentrate on the rhythmic breathing of my mom. Stupid ADD.

Five minutes of doing this and I was about to scream. I wanted to get up and run, fly, do _something!_ This was so not normal for an ADHD person.

I opened my eyes and huffed. "How the devil do you do this?" I screamed and threw my hands above my head.

Mom smiled but never opened her eyes. "Years of practice. I have ADHD too you know." She chuckled. "We'll come back later." She stood and took off, not waiting for me.

I huff again and fallowed her. "So what time does the meeting start?"

"Half an hour ago." She said and veered left and dropped toward the lincon memorial.

I landed behind a building with her. "Why did we land here? I thought people knew."

"Force of habit I guess." She said and went to flag down a cab.

* * *

**Me: *rotfl***

**Dylan: *crosses his arms* this is so not funny.  
**

**Me: *lookes up at Dylan in make up and a pink frilly dress* *cracks up again* yes it is.  
**

**Interesting Fang: *walk it, pauses when he sees Dylan, cracks up laughing* Dylan fi you wanted some action all you had to do was ask. I'm bi remember? *cracks up laughing on the floor next to Pain*  
**

**Dylan: You guys are so going to pay.  
**

**Me: *abruptly stops laughing to address the redaers* If you want the story of how Dylan became like htis visit my story Complete and Utter randomness. *goes back to laughing*  
**

**Dylan: R&R?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey. Sorry. It's a short chapter this time. But hey. Would you rather it b a short chapte it for it to take longer to update? Also u need to check this out more! I mean onLy seventy something views and NO REVEIWS! I am very disappointed. Also. I'm going to putate contest on here instead of all together. The 100th viewer I'm going to give a sneak preview my book. And maybe somethin else. A surprise. A huge surprise. So ugetterthey those fingers typing or no one will get it.

Dyaln: he doesn't own anything.

Me: sad but true. So enjoy...

* * *

Ch4: Jackie's POV

We scurried into a conference room with a bunch of annoyed looking officials. Five of the others in the room stood up.

"Maximum Ride." mom greeted the oldest of the group.

"Alex." she smiled and glanced wearily at me, then whispered something in her ear. Mom nodded and smiled at me.

"No hug for me?" a handsome man stepped out from behind max and smiled. His black hair was cut short with a cute cow lick in the front. he looked about the same age as mom. Twenty-eight, twenty-nine.

"Fang! I didn't think you were coming." she hugged him and stepped back. "trying something new I see." she tugged at the front of his shirt. "I like it."

"oh, I guess the blind guy he's nothing." an extremely pail guy about te same age as Mac and Fang stood with his arms crossed.

"oh iggy come here, you albino." she pulled him into a hug and a younger woman, about twenty stepped up.

"So you and Nico are doing well. A little tension but you're happy." she smiled.

"would you stay out of my head, angel." mom hugged her as well and looked around. "where are Nudge and Gazzy?"

"Nudge is in law school and Gazzy is with his girlfriend." max rolled her eyes.

"oh sure. After all these years I still get forgotten." a gray-ing scotty dog trotted out from between angel's legs.

Mom bent down and picked the little dog up. "come here Total. I would never forget about you."

"careful. I'm fragile. Stupid old age." he grumbled and squirmed in her arms."who's the newbie?" he sniffed in my direction. "let me down, I must investigate." he jumped down and used his tiny black wings to soften his landing.

I blinked.

"you smell funny." total sneezed at my feet and trotted in a circle around me, then looked up at Max. "she's clean. Sorta." He sneezed and jumped back into angel's arms. A groan of pain escaped his little mouth.

"I'm getting Too old for that."

"who is this again?" Max asked.

"oh. This is Jackie, my daughter. Jackie, meet... Part of the flock."

I greeted everyone and we took out seats around the conference table.

* * *

HY. Review or no one will get the surprise. And check out Complete and Utter Randomness. A special price will be going up there for someone. A memorial of sorts. Also those of u who haven't read the last maximum ride book u need to hurry up!

R&R? Pllzzzzzz!?


	5. Chapter 5

Me: okay so I know this is a little late... Okay a lot late. SI I promise I will do better! The caravan bus has wifi so I can get on this and that's like ALL I'm gonna be doing. Lol. So anyway. Here is the fifth chapter in enjoy. dylan?

dylan: pain does not—

interesting Fang&Stripper fang: *push dylan out of the way* pain doesn't own anything! *giggle* hi Readers! We love you! You should check us out! Pain is giving us our own chapter on CaUR!

dylan: *shoves them back* you're supposed to wait until the end a/n to do that numbnuts!

Me: *hakes head* enjoy...

* * *

Ch5: Nico's POV

"nick stay close." he took his son's hand and led him through the corridor, toward the throne room. "do as I do."

One of his father's messengers scrambled out, ducking away as a vase shattered above her head. She whimpered as she stumbled past.

Nick swallowed as Nico led him into the throne room.

The god was slumped in his throne, leg over the side, head in the hand he WASN'T leaning on.

Nico inches forward and dropped to one knee in front of his father. Nick did as his dad and bowed his head, afraid to speak. Nico cleared his throat. "Father."

The Lord of the Dead didn't raise his head or make any effort to move. "What took you so long, my son?"

Nico squeezed nick's hand in a silent warning to keep quiet about the trip over. "We got... Caught up. I'm sorry, my lord." He shifted uncomfortably on his knee. "Chiron explained you wished to see me?" He stood.

"Yes." He gestured and a soul brought him a box. "I have a quest for you."

Nico winced but nodded.

"You will take this box to the Amazons and pick up the package. I do not trust them to ship it. It is far too valuable." He said.

"Father, I—"

"Yes, I know. You have your children and Alex to look after, but Zeus has been keeping a close watch on me after last summer and I won't risk him intercepting my delivery. So you and Alex will have to retrieve it for me."

"Whoah. I can't drag Alex into it and besides, where will Jackie and Nick stay?" Nico help up Nick's hand, still enclosed in his. "We are NOT leaving them with you and never with ares."

The god closed his mouth and cleared his throat. "They can stay at the Lotus Hotel. Time will fly by."

Nico's jaw dropped at even the thought of putting his kids there. A shiver went down his spine, remembering that he'd been there for over seventy years. "Never will I put my kids through that. I accept the quest, thanks for asking, and I'll figure something out." The foul gave nick the box and he shadow traveled out of the with nick in toe.

* * *

Me: So there it Is. Sorry it's so short. was short on time.

dylan: hate you not gonna give them the spoiler?

Me: oh yes! Nico gets WINGS! I might have already told you that... Anyway! So I hope you are still reading! Because it gets kind of exciting! Dylan! *points*

dylan: *pouts*

me: what now?

dylan: *mumbles*u didn't use my nickname.

Me: dyllie-poo? I thought you hated that.

dylan: *shrugs* eh. It's growing on me. Anyway. R&R?


End file.
